Yixiu
Yixiu is the only system in the Aeternus Subsector housing a forge world. It was claimed in 863.M38 by Archmagos Savern after surveys discovered a material unique to the system allowing for a fuel mixture that was more stable than standard prometheum and plasma. As such, Yixiu pattern flamer, melta and plasma weapons are popular with the ecclesiarchy due to their reliability. General info Star The single white star of this system provide plenty of illumination. Inner cauldron The main points of interest in this section of the system are two planets and their moon. Two asteroid clusters and a planetoid that failed to form in time immemorial are also notable features. It is one of the most active sections of the system as mining barges and transport ships travel between it and the forge world on a daily basis. Primary Biosphere A space station and two planets are the only notable features of this region. The space station is of alien origin and is surrounded by several Adeptus Mechanicus installations. The smallest planet in this region is the Yixiu Forge World itself, the lone asteroid orbiting it was transformed long ago into a shipyard that doubles as a space elevator allowing for quick travel from surface to orbit. Outer reaches The Outer Reaches of the Yixiu system are devoid of anything other than an asteroid belt and a dust cloud, ships can be observed harvesting the cloud several times a day, while several fortified asteroid defense stations exist in the belt. Known danger The system's outer reaches are know to be subject to gravity riptides but they happen extremely rarely, no other known dangers inhabit this system. Planets Weixiu *'Location': Inner Cauldron *'Type': Ocean World *'Tithe': Nix While Weixiu is the primary food source for the system there is no surplus to tithe. *'Population': 50 Million 000 000 *'Government': Mechanicus appointed governor. As the Ad-Mech has little interest in this planet they appoint a governor to oversee the food harvesting operations. *'Description':Weixiu is a large planet of unusual density, covered in water teeming with life. Three large ships roam the planet harvesting fish and algae for the rest of the system. The two moons of Weixiu, a small terrestrial and a large asteroid, are unremarkable. *'Technology': Perfect Being part of the forge world holdings Weixiu has access to the best technology available to the Imperium. *'Military': Each ship is protected by its own PDF, the station is known to house a skiitari regiment whose main purpose is deter and crush rebellions. *'Strategic Importance': Minima While important to the system Weixiu has no importance to the imperium itself. *'Loyalty':' '100% The people of Weixiu are loyal to its parent Forge World only and couldn't care less about the other factions in the Imperium. Shenxiu *'Location': Inner Cauldron *'Type': Mining world *'Tithe': Nix Everything mined by Shenxiu is going to fuel Yixiu factories. *'Population': 150 Million 000 000 *'Government': Mechanicus Overseers. *'Description': Shenxiu is a small planetoid rich in underground water and metals. It is currently in the process of being strip mined. A large asteroid in orbit was transformed into a weapon testing ground. *'Technology':perfect Being part of the forge world holdings Shenxiu has access to the best technology available to the imperium. *'Military': The planet has it's own PDF and skiitari detachement. *'Strategic Importance': Minima While important to the system Shenxiu has no importance to the Imperium itself. *'Loyalty':' '100% The people of Shenxiu are loyal to its parent Forge World only and couldn't care less about the other factions in the Imperium. Fangxiu *'Location': Primary Biosphere *'Type': Desert world *'Tithe': non There is currently no permanent settlement on Fangxiu. *'Population': More or less 1 thousand ~1000 *'Government': none *'Description': Fangxiu is a large ball of dust and the Mechanicus prospector are currently prospecting the planet to prepare for when Shenxiu inevitably dries up. Fangxiu's moon is unremarkable. Yixiu *'Location': Primary Biosphere *'Type': Forge world *'Tithe': Industria Yixiu provides fuel and weapons for the imperial guard and the Ecclesiarchy *'Population': 1.5 Billion 500 000 000 *'Government': The five eldest arch Magos form the Yixiu council that elect the Fabricator General who foregoes his name in favor of the first Fabricator General's, as such he or she is always named Savern. *'Descritption': Yixiu is a small verdant world, from space the only way to tell there is a human presence on the planet is the space elevator at the equator. All of Yixiu installations are either underground or centered around the alien space station in orbit and the shipyard. *'Technology': Perfect Being a Forge world Yixiu has access to the best technology in the sector *'Military': Yixiu has access to several skiitari regiments and recruit from the sector PDF for specialized troops. It is rumored that the forge world has access to a titan legion though if it does it was never deployed. *'Strategic Importance': Maxima While not large by imperial standard every forge world is important to the Imperium. *'Loyalty': Mechanicus 80%, 15% Yixiu has close tie with mars and is the main supplier of flamers and Rhinos for the Ecclesiarchy. Classified Sealed by order of Fabricator General Savern Known Yixian pattern Every forge world has it's own unique patterns, may they be because of secrets recovered from ancient, corrupted data-vaults or the loss of knowledge forcing the tech-priest to fall back on other approved modifications to continue productions. Yixian pattern Plasma Gun Basic Weapon-Plasma 80m; S/2/4; 1d10+5 E; Pen 5; Clip 40; Reload 5 Full; two handed; Overheat Extremely rare availability Approved by Mars this modification of the standard plasma gun adds an automatic fire, however the containment field used is rather weak and as such the plasma is of a lower temperature, another side effect is that the weapon does not have a maximal setting. Yixian pattern Hand Flamer Pistol-Flame 10m; S/-/-; 1d10+1 E; pen 4; Clip 1; Reload 1 full; Flame, Spray Rare availability Yixian flamers use a method to make the flame burn hotter, making it better against highly armored target as they just cook inside their armor. This technique uses far more fuel per shot than a normal flamer and also makes the burst shorter making them less effective overall. Yixian pattern Multi-Melta Heavy Weapon-Melta Range 40m; S/-/-; 4d10+8 E; Pen 12; Clip 8; Reload 2 Full; Two Handed; Blast (2), Recharge, Melta Extremely rare availability Yixian melta patterns sacrifice range for a larger dispersion area. It is very hard to find them on the common market as they are only built when the Ministorium requires them, while on the black market they can fetch a premium. Category:Subsector Aeternus Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Forge World Category:Imperial World Category:Planet